


Coming to Visit

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Human AU, PWP, Public Sex, Somnophilia, loving insults, they like each other i promise they're just both assholes sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst are in the middle of a long, long, long bus ride, and Amethyst has to find some way to relieve her boredom.





	Coming to Visit

**Author's Note:**

> My first Amedot, and it's a pwp. Ah, well. C'est la vie. Let's get our porn on, shall we?

Peridot did Not like this Grayhound station. It smelled like pee and despair and had an unsettling, liminal quality to it. She was tired, she was cranky, and she just wanted this trip to be over already. Her girlfriend, Amethyst, had insisted they go down the entire fucking eastern seaboard by bus for a family reunion because they didn't have the money for both of them to fly, and they were on their second stopover of four, and it was two in the morning and there was a creepy guy in the corner eyeing them both and Peridot wanted fucking OUT--

Here train of thought was interrupted as Amethyst leaned over on the bench and rested her head on her shoulder with a soft huff.

“You okay?” Peridot asked.

“Bored. Tired, too, but mostly bored,” Amethyst mumbled. Peridot grunted in agreement.

They didn't speak for a while. Peridot didn't know for sure how long; it felt like time flowed differently in this quiet in-between, and all she could really do was stay awake enough to be able to hear when their next bus was boarding.

Especially since Amethyst certainly wasn't awake enough to do it herself; from her position using Peridot's shoulder as a pillow, soft snores rose, Amethyst's own shoulders rising and falling. Peridot gave a tired grin. Amethyst could fall asleep at the drop of a hat, and then sleep through anything.

She started a bit as the loudspeaker announced their bus, and she bumped her shoulder up until she woke her girlfriend.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up.”

Amethyst snorted awake and blinked blearily with a _Whuh-?_

“Boarding time.”

“Oh, sweet!” Amethyst jumped up. Peridot would have been surprised at how quickly she'd awoken, but she was used to it at this point.

They each grabbed their rolling suitcases and lined up, a string of weary travelers grumbling and yawning between a pair of old, dirty theater ropes. Peridot found herself leaning on Amethyst, who seemed much recovered from her short nap, and yawning herself.

“Next time we're saving up for plane tickets,” she grumped. Amethyst shifted some and poked her forehead.

“Not enjoying this wonderful bonding experience?” she taunted, a dumb grin on her face.

Peridot groaned.

“If another man in a wife-beater and sweat pants leers at me, I'm going to snap and beat him to death with my iPad.”

“Yeesh,” Amethyst shivered. “What did I sleep through? Point him out. I have to defend my fragile flower girlfriend's honor.”

“I changed my mind; I'm going to beat _you_ to death with my iPad.”

“Man, I don't even merit your laptop?”

“You're cute, but I'll need to drown my sorrows and loneliness in WoW after I hide your body.”

“I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. I'll always be there. Watching. Waiting.”

“Only to see me naked.”

“Damn straight,” Amethyst laughed, then turned a little to press a quick, sloppy kiss to Peridot's cheek. “We're next up. Grab your ticket.”

Once they were on the bus with their bags stored in the lower compartment outside, Amethyst took the lead and wandered about halfway back, then stopped just behind a pair of seats.

“You first. I'm gonna manspread the _shit_ outta this aisle.”

Peridot snorted and settled against the window, her laptop bag between her feet. Amethyst followed, and, true to her word, sank down and sprawled her legs out into the aisle as soon as everyone else was seated.

The bus started with a growl, and as they got underway, the overhead lights turned off. Cell phones and laptop glows winked out one by one as the rumble of the road lulled passenger after passenger to sleep.

Amethyst was still playing on her phone as Peridot drifted off, sinking into her seat just a bit.

She woke with a little jerk at a sudden tremble of heat though her and the feel of a hand shoved down the front of her cargo shorts and thick fingers working warm and slick against her clit, already able to feel how _wet_ she was with a shift of her hips – how long... had she...

Beside her, Amethyst looked utterly unconcerned, right ankle resting on her left knee and right hand fucking around on her phone.

Peridot's dulled, sleepy senses took a moment to realize that it was Amethyst's _left_ hand down her pants and not some disembodied extremity hell-bent on tormenting her.

“ _Amethyst--_ ” she whispered, tongue thick with sleep and stupid with the sudden arousal that had jolted her awake.

Amethyst grunted, but that was her only response, save a bit more pressure against Peridot's clit.

“ _A-Amethyst- what--_ ” Peridot had to stop, bite back a moan.

“ _'m bored_ ,” came Amethyst's low, deadpan reply.

“ _But- what if--_ ” Peridot's voice trembled with the effort to keep quiet, keep the rising moans from slipping out, Amethyst's fingers never stopping.

“ _So?_ ” Amethyst grunted, eyes still fixed on her phone. “Can stop 'f ya really want...”

Peridot shivered as Amethyst's fingers worked slow and firm against her clit, pushing tantalizingly lower. She let out a shaky breath, trying her level best not to be too loud, too obvious--

“ _N-no--_ ” she whined, letting out a soft little squeak as Amethyst's full lips quirked up in the glow of her cell phone and her soft, thick fingers moved to press lower, play at Peridot's already-dripping entrance.

She sank more into the seat, spreading her legs a bit more and canting her hips to give Amethyst better access.

“ _Just stay quiet~_ ” Amethyst whispered, playful, her lips turned up into a smug grin but her eyes still on her phone.

Peridot nodded shakily and took a quick breath, little trembles of hot and cold going through her as Amethyst's fingers worked effortlessly inside her, first one, and then another, rocking her wrist in tiny little thrusts, palm still grinding on her clit.

The other riders slept on. A fleeting thought flashed through Peridot's head, wondering what would happen if they were _caught_ , how other passengers would react--

The thoughts were banished as Amethyst's thick fingers plunged deeper, settling into a quick, short rhythm that Peridot found her hips matching, little gasps slipping from her lips.

She didn't know what to do with her hands--

A soft whimper made its way out and she fixed that, clamping both hands over her nose and mouth to quiet the sounds.

She looked over at Amethyst, who was still looking at her phone. A shiver shook her body and she whimpered again, the sound deadened by her hands but apparently enough to catch Amethyst's attention.

Amethyst glanced over at her, grinned, then returned her attention to her phone. Her girlfriend's nonchalance- _fuck--_

Peridot let out a soft whining sound, a shiver of heat going through her body with the way Amethyst's fingers were lazily thrusting and grinding. Her hips moved almost absently, her feet braced against the footrests in front of her for ease of access.

Her breath was hot and quick against her hands, the easy pace little more than teasing her, drawing out her agony and letting her linger on how every moment, every thrust, every soft whimper and bitten-back moan drove her closer to climax and discovery.

The bus slept on. Over her own rapid breaths, Peridot could hear snores and shifting, low muttering, soft squabbles as one of the pairs of riders behind them were fighting over something she was far too distracted to think about for more than a brief moment.

Amethyst sped her thrusts, grinding harder, and Peridot whimpered out her name, the sound caught by her palms but enough to earn another glance from her girlfriend.

Her legs started to shake, the effort of pressing against the footrests and undulating her hips combining with Amethyst's steady thrusts to make her weak and shivery.

“ _A-Amethyst--_ ” she whined, just barely audible through her hands.

“ _Yeah, Peri?_ ” Amethyst asked, sounding completely uninterested and not even glancing over. Peridot thought she at least grinned, but- she couldn't- she was too distracted to know for sure.

“ _W-we're--_ ” she bit back a pathetic whine, trying not to be too loud. “ _We're gonna- get- get caught--_ ” Her last word devolved into a pathetic, breathy moan.

“ _Then you's just have to be quieter,_ ” Amethyst taunted. This time, Peridot could see the shine of her teeth reflecting the light from her cell phone.

“ _C-clod-_ ” Peridot bit out. She heard a _heh_ from Amethyst and then whimpered as the thrusts stopped, two thick fingers still buried inside her but unmoving.

“ _What was that, darling~?_ ” Amethyst purred. Peridot wanted to smack the stupid grin off her face and then kiss it back on, but first--

“ _Don't fucking stop you ginormous asshole--_ ”

“ _Ginormous asshole who you fucking love._ ”

“ _I'll love you more if you let me come--_ ”

“ _How romantic~_ ” Amethyst trilled, then pressed in with a swiftness and force that made Peridot hiccup in surprise and have to conceal her loud moan by turning it into a gasping cough. She could feel Amethyst trying to thrust in through the tightening of her inner walls as she coughed.

Peridot shivered and sank into the seat, giving Amethyst a better angle to thrust faster, harder, Peridot's hips moving as she tried to grind harder against Amethyst's palm--

One of her hands moved to bury in her hair, shoving her knit cap up to get a better grip, the fingers of her other hand digging into her cheek in her attempts to keep quiet.

She couldn't help the soft gasps and whines eking out around her hand, and the fear of discovery made tears prickle in the corners of her eyes and heat rush through her. Amethyst's thrusts stayed strong and steady as Peridot spiraled upwards, her girlfriend still looking at her phone and only stealing the occasional furtive glance--

Peridot had to bite down on the meaty part of her palm as she came, a rush of heat and burning white pleasure rolling through her, her legs shaking as she tried to keep herself under control, quiet, still--

She was panting as she came down, releasing her hand from between her teeth, able to feel the indentations in her skin from her teeth. Amethyst still hadn't removed her fingers – in fact, until Peridot had stopped shaking, Amethyst had kept up slower thrusts to prolong her pleasure.

Peridot relaxed bonelessly against the seat and felt Amethyst slip her fingers out, then watched as her girlfriend started idly licking and sucking her sullied fingers.

“ _You're welcome_ ,” Amethyst said between licks.

Peridot just huffed a few soft breaths of laughter, worn out from travel and climax, and leaned over against Amethyst. Amethyst rested her now-cleaned hand on Peridot's head, shoving her knit hat off even more to pet her hair absently.

Peridot mumbled her thanks and yawned.

“ _Love you, clod._ ”

“ _Love you, too. Sleep well, Peri._ ”

 


End file.
